


Ass Class: A new story

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Ass class - Fandom, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi, Nagisa POV, Starts out in the last month of school in their 2nd year-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: I can't make good titles- But basically Nagisa and Rio are just really good friends in this story-





	Ass Class: A new story

**Author's Note:**

> I was just reading some of my doujinshis and an idea struck me and was all like "WHAT IF RIO AND NAGISA WERE PRETTY GOOD FRIENDS-" so then I started writing and this is what came of it-

Ass Class: Beginnings

"Nagisa!" I turn around, to see who was calling my name. I sigh and try to act like I didn't see them, but they were already running towards me. "Yo~! You were in my first year class right?" Exclaimed Rio, someone who I used to know from class 1-D. "Y-yeah... How's the E class..?" I ask, trying to maintain a stable conversation. "It's a bore... Ms.Yukimura is soooo annoying! I can't wait to have Mr.Hinata as my teacher next year~" "Can you remind me where the 2-E classroom is? I forgot.." I ask her. "Its in the mountains on the other side of school.. Away from the 3-E building, the 1-E building is pretty much right next to the 2-E building as well.." Explains Rio.

In 1st and 2nd year at kunigaoka there's still some hope for the E class, but in 3rd year that's when they completely isolate you from the whole school. "Is the E class as bad as they say..?" I ask. "......." Rio remains silent, causing me to worry that I insulted her, "Nah... But it's just not as fun as being in the main campus... Bye now~!" She then runs off.

>Next day: After school<

Somehow me and Rio coincidentally met up again to walk home. "Ugh... Ms.Yukimura says that she wants to stay with her students until they graduate, meaning that she's gonna be my... 3-E TEACHER!" Yells Rio. "And that's.. Bad..?" "I told you that she's just.. Annoying!" Exclaimed Rio. I check my watch, "Oh- Sorry Rio, I promised my friend that i'd meet up with him." "Ooo~ Nagi-Chan~ Have you gotten a boyfriend..??" "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I then wave bye to Rio and run off to the place that we were supposed to meet. 

I poke Karma on the back, he then flinches and spins around.. Almost hitting me in the head. "Nagisa!? Holy crap! You suprised me!" Exclaims Karma. "Heh, guess I'm working my ninja skills~! You excited to see the sonic ninja movie after this?" I ask Karma. "Yeah, definitely! But, lets face it~ We all know I'd be the best ninja-" "Uhuh.. Yeah right.." I roll my eyes at Karmas ego. "Well, It's not like we'll ever get the chance to be ninja's or Assassins, stuff like that.." Says Karma, as we look for a place to sit. "Who knows..." I say, "Maybe one day~"  
>A week after that day<

"Rio!" I exclaim, "Oh hey Nagisa!" We greet eachother and then begin walking. "It's been forever since we've talked! What happened with your boyfriend?" Asks Rio. I look down, "First of all, He's not my boyfriend, and second.. Since that day he hasn't talked to me!" I practically whisper that last part. "Whaaa- That jerkwad! Giving ya the silent treatment! I can murder him if you wan-" "NO- No... Please no.." I practically shout out. "......." Rio smirks, "I can tell you really care for him.. Well there's one month till the last day of school, so you still have time. My advice is to wait it out and eventually he'll come running to ya!" Suggests Rio, I nod. "Oh! We're at the subway! Bye~" "Bye~!" We then go our separate ways.

>Last day of school<

"Hey.. Did you hear Akabane punched an A-class senpai?" "Yeah, Yeah! I heard he's gonna be in the E-Class next schoolyear.." "Such a waste of talent.. He was such a good student.." "And his friend Shiota, is also going to the E-Class..." "Speaking of that, don't they rarely talk nowadays?" "Yeah! What happened?" "I don't know.." "All I know that this is it for them.. Especially Nagisa.." "Yeah I'm deleting his number.." "Wait... Nagisa's a he?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
